


Souvenir d'un lieu cher

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Лирический поток сознания Уотсона, в котором он без ума от Холмса.





	Souvenir d'un lieu cher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Souvenir d'un lieu cher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527237) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



Мы с Холмсом живём вместе уже нескольких лет, но моё сердце всё ещё трепещет каждый раз, когда он говорит: 

– Давайте забудем обо всём на некоторое время, мой дорогой (Он опускает «Уотсон» один раз за десятилетие, как мне кажется; один из тех случаев, когда отсутствие обращения слаще). Вы не хотите выйти? Сегодня вечером дают «Souvenir d'un lieu cher»* Чайковского.

Вечер с ним. Я часто одеваюсь заранее, за два часа, чтобы у меня была возможность просто сидеть и наблюдать, как он собирается. Раскованные движения его рук, плеч и груди – обнажённой, мускулистой и угрожающей нашим планам – похожи на движения огня и воды. Он одевается, слой за слоем, а я, грешный человек, смакую ожидание момента, когда буду снимать каждый из них. Я не скрываю свой пристальный взгляд; это было бы бесполезно, если бы Холмс обернулся, но он этого не делает. Он уже настраивает себя для вечера музыки, как будто его душа – изящный инструмент, доставаемый чрезвычайно редко и звучащий только в умелых руках.

То, что он, должно быть, думает, что я обладатель такого мастерства – самая большая привилегия и радость моей жизни.

Его пальцы танцуют над пуговицей, смахивая невидимую пылинку. Он поглядывает в зеркало до тех пор, пока не будет всем доволен: изысканное и элегантное существо, внешний вид которого, тем не не менее, не отражает аккуратного порядка, царящего в его голове. Он светится; его глаза мерцают, волосы безупречно расчесаны и их цвет в тени кажется глубоким чёрным, как драгоценный бархат. На его скулах – слабый румянец, а волевой подбородок и твёрдая складка красивых губ напоминают мне, как опасен человек, которого я называю своим. Его способность преображаться идёт обоими путями – он может убедить свою аудиторию, что они видят измождённого, больного человека, так же легко, как может заставить их увидеть обворожительного красавца. Именно счастливое состояние моего сердца не хочет, чтобы он изменялся для чего-либо ещё, кроме своей работы. Что касается того, кого я вижу, когда смотрю на него... Я спасён и счастлив с ним.

– Готов, Уотсон. – Это даже не вопрос, это – приглашение. Мы покидаем дом, и моё единственное сожаление теперь о том, что я не могу назвать его своим за пределами нашего дома.

Иногда мы обедаем перед концертом. Холмс может возражать против этого, говоря, что из-за еды кровь отливает от мозга, что мешает полностью насладиться музыкой. Как врач я подтверждаю первое и отмечаю отсутствие убедительных данных в поддержку последнего. А то, что Холмс называет моими «удивительно эпикурейскими вкусами», заставляет меня предположить, что лёгкий ужин и бокал вина подготавливают человека к ночи удовольствий. Когда он не занимается расследованием, я проявляю особую осторожность в том, как смотрю на него, когда говорю слово «удовольствие». Пренебрежение Холмса к потребностям его тела хорошо известно. Он не подчиняется им, когда его разум чем-то занят, однако это не длится долго. Он работает с полной самоотдачей и не любит отвлекаться на что-то, кроме главного.

Ужин с Шерлоком Холмсом – замечательный опыт сам по себе. Его острый и разносторонний разум великодушно относится к развлечениям его компаньона, а также к собственным, делая его самой приятной компанией, которую только можно представить. Его чувство юмора находит и сохраняет равновесие между точностью острого ножа и легкостью шёлка. Знание его собеседника не позволяют ему не заметить на столе горящих свечей. 

Неизменно проявляя в беседе свою эрудицию, он и сам с большим вниманием относится к тому, что ему сообщают, вникая в мелочи и задавая интересные вопросы. Очень часто я не хочу покидать ресторан, очарованный беседой, выбором закусок и вином – Холмс всегда знает, какое заведение нам посетить. Он – самая дорогая, самая чудесная компания, которую я могу пожелать.

О, он совсем на меня не похож, он бесконечно лучше меня во всех отношениях! Холмсу нужна музыка больше, чем что-либо ещё, кроме стимуляции его мозга. Он льстит мне, когда говорит, что наличие меня рядом в концертном зале имеет для него значение. (Если говорить честно, он сказал, что после успешного завершения интересного дела провести следующий вечер в концертном зале и с «его Уотсоном» рядом – истинное наслаждение).

А я не могу подобрать слова, чтобы описать, как много значит для меня быть рядом, когда он слушает, закрыв или глядя куда-то в неведомую даль широко распахнутыми глазами, а его руки вздрагивают от удовольствия, пробегающего по венам. Шерлок Холмс – очаровательное существо, но когда он присоединяется к божественной силе, которая является музыкой, как исполнитель или как слушатель, он сам обретает божественность, и слова смертного не должны пытаться быть его достойными.

Возвращение домой после концерта... прогулка под руку тёплым вечером, его рука в перчатке, когда он выстукивает на моём предплечье мелодию, сопровождая её редкими и драгоценными поэтическими комментариями. Или поездка в кэбе холодной ночью, в темноте нашего уединения, когда мы разделяем тепло прижатых друг к другу бёдер под пледом.

Дом. Мы одни, в безопасности, и мы свободны. Никакие развлечения за пределами нашего дома не могут выдержать сравнение с теми мгновениями, когда мы вместе возвращаемся домой. Мы пересекаем порог, перегруженные радостью существования, и готовые поделиться ею друг с другом. 

Вся наша нарядная одежда, с помощью которой мы выглядели так солидно и неприступно, теперь совершенно не нужна. 

Наша спальня, наш маленький скрытый от всех мир, принимает нас. Наши губы встречаются, наши тела спешат насытиться друг другом и слиться в одно, следуя к краю забвения.

А потом мы вместе засыпаем.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – «Souvenir d'un lieu cher» (перевод с франц. «Воспоминание о дорогом месте») П. И. Чайковского. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNw6XA_8jb0


End file.
